The Good Wife
by RMB27
Summary: Levi and Mikasa are married because of their clan wanting them to give birth to babies to solidify the clan's future. But, Levi has a mistress, Petra. I do not own cover photo.
1. Of being neglected

A:N/ Short Drabble for now!

* * *

Mikasa sighed as she took a small sip of her tea and glanced at her husband who sat across from her. He was sitting in a comfortable position where his right arm was lazily perched on the back of the chair and his left leg on his right thigh. It was how a king would sit and it suited him, as annoying as it was to her.

He seemed to be deeply concentrated as he read the newspaper he held in his left hand.

Mikasa sighed even louder.

Finally, he looked up at her with a questioning gaze, but she couldn't help but think it could actually be an annoyed glare.

"Yes?" He intoned, delicately placing the newspaper down and picking up the small teacup placed in front of him.

"Are you going to be my—-" Mikasa was cut off by the impatient wave of his hand as he sat up in a more regal position, as if asserting his dominance over the situation she had now placed before them.

"You don't need an escort for tonight." He stated, seeming to be slightly annoyed at the useless subject she had interrupted his reading for.

Mikasa clutched the silky material of her dress on her lap as she struggled to control her anger with the man in front of her.

"I was just wondering." She explained, monotonously. Her husband simply shrugged his shoulder and resumed his lazy position and picked up his newspaper again.

Mikasa brought her teacup to her face and pretended to examine it, studiously, but in reality, she stared at her husband in deep concentration.

Levi Ackerman. He was always a distant figure in her life as she grew up. He would come and go from time to time. Apparently, he was a leader in the clan's affairs of military, so he wasn't around often because of the missions he was assigned every so often. She was only a little girl when she was introduced to the short teenager. He had simply nodded ang grunted in acknowledgement of her.

That's the only time she remembered even interacting with the man.

But, now, here she was, Levi Ackerman's wife.

She clutched the teacup in her hand. Stupid clan and their cowardice of going outside the walls and meeting new people. If they weren't cowards, she would've had a life of her own.

The loud crack of the teacup's handle breaking caught both of their attention.

Mikasa, sheepishly, brought the cup down and bowed her head in apology.

All she heard was a loud sigh in response and a scraping of the opposite chair.

"Don't worry. I'll clean it. I'll be leaving soon anyways." she heard him say, followed by heavy footsteps.

"Where are you going?" Mikasa asked, ever so quietly. If he even heard her, he didn't show it. All she heard was the sliding door closing behind her.

It's not like she didn't know where he was going. She had met her once before. For heaven's sake, She was in_ his_ squad. Nice and pretty, Mikasa didn't blame the man for falling for her.

Too bad their lives didn't have such luxuries of falling in love with someone you want to fall in love with.

* * *

A:N/ hope you enjoyed!


	2. Of being bitter

A:N/ where Mikasa meets Petra in a cafe.

* * *

Mikasa took a long sip from the earl grey tea she's been favoring lately and glanced out the window. Her two bodyguards, Eren and Armin, sitting on her left and right side. They were unusually quiet today and Mikasa sighed, knowing the reason for the awkward tension that was brewing within the atmosphere.

Tokyo seemed to be busy as ever today in this warm, spring day. The sun shone, brightly, and people were just as busy as ever. It _was_ a nice day.

"Emphasis on the _was_." Mikasa muttered to herself, reminding herself of her objective. Eren and Armin looked at her, curiously, but they kept quiet.

The cafe door bell's jingled, signaling that a customer has walked in. As Mikasa glanced up, she was met with the cause of the ruin of her bright day.

Mikasa eyed the woman in front of her and could see why her husband was willing to sneak out every night to spend it with this one.

Motioning for Eren to pull out a chair for her guest, Mikasa's gaze didn't stray from the woman.

"Thank you, Eren. You and Armin may go outside now." Mikasa stated, politely, with a small smile, reassuring them of her well-being.

Eren clenched his fists, but Armin got up quickly enough to calm his friend down with a sharp look. Eren huffed, but he left, quickly. Armin let out a sheepish sigh and followed him out.

"Tea?" Mikasa asked, still keeping her tone polite and concise.

"Oh, no, thank you." The woman before her replied, quietly.

With a small nod, Mikasa propped her elbows on the table, softly, and placed her delicate chin on her right palm and brought her left hand to stir her tea in front of her.

"Let's cut to the chase, shall we, Miss Petra?" Mikasa asked, promptly, staring at her teacup for once.

Mikasa could hear the woman gulp in front of her and she couldn't help but feel a little satisfied at the woman's fear.

_That's right. You might have my husband, but I'm not one to mess with._

Taking Petra's silence as an agreement, Mikasa stopped stirring and looked at her husband's mistress with a sharp look.

"You need to stop what you're doing, Miss Petra." Mikasa demanded, with a polite tone and a small, sad smile.

Petra became offended at this as she clenched her fists and bowed her head, slightly.

"Look, I know you're his wife, but…"

"He doesn't love me and he loves you? Oh, yes, I know that, Miss Petra, but that's not what I'm referring to." Mikasa explained, as if talking to a child who just wouldn't get it.

Petra looked up in surprise and Mikasa could see a little bit of curiousity in her eyes.

"I'm just warning you because my husband is too much of a coward to tell you." Mikasa stated, almost surprised at the gleeful victory she felt as she saw Petra's face crumble.

_Yes. Step into my trap._

Mikasa shook her head, slightly, as if to abandon her sickening victory feeling over the situation.

"What are you saying…?" Petra asked, her lips quivering.

Mikasa couldn't help but scoff inwardly. So, this is the type of women that Levi prefers? Women who were quick to cry and flinch at the sound of bad news?

_No. She's in love, that's why. Stop being so harsh, Mikasa._

"I'm saying that my clan will be after you. They're suspecting Levi because he hasn't impregnated me yet. So, I'm just warning you to stay away right now because it might be too late after today." Mikasa stated, her polite tone gone and her cold face and tone clear as day.

Petra's eyes widened and Mikasa flinched at the sound of her small sobs.

"Look, I just wanted to warn you. I didn't think you deserved what you had coming for you." Mikasa finished, softly, and got up, abruptly.

Before she could leave the cafe, Mikasa swore she heard something that made her heart stop beating for a moment. Just a moment.

As soon as reached outside, she could see the limo ready for her and Eren opened the for her.

Mikasa climbed inside as Eren and Armin followed her.

When the door closed, Mikasa put her face in her hands and began to cry.

Eren and Armin flocked to her side and stroked her back as they cooed out words of comfort, but it didn't help.

Because she was the only one who heard her husband's mistress whisper thank you to Mikasa, the bitter woman, yet always the good wife.

* * *

A:N/ Hope you guys enjoyed! so sad, i know :(!


	3. Of being accused

The Good Wife (3)  
A:N/ when Levi accuses Mikasa

* * *

"What the fuck did you do." was the angered greeting Mikasa was welcomed with as she closed the sliding door behind her.

Levi eyed his wife's quiet demeanor as he stood in front of the entryway with his arms crossed, waiting for her to open her mouth.

As Mikasa slipped her shoes off and hung her jacket on the coat rack, she was about to pass her husband as she made her way to her room.

She was stopped by a cold, painful grip on her forearm.

"I asked you a question." Levi hissed, pulling her towards him. He placed her in front of him with a harsh pull and she reacted by slapping his hand away, quickly.

"I didn't do shit." She replied, calmly. She forced herself to keep her cold facadé up, but damn, the midget before her was strong.

"Oh? Then, why is Petra refusing to see me?" Levi intoned, crossing his arms once again and glaring at his wife in a way that his soldiers would shrink away in fear, but Mikasa was unaffected.

She shrugged. "Maybe she got tired of your old ass."

That seemed to make Levi snap.

He grabbed her right wrist and twisted her arm and pushed her body towards the wall and felt satisfied with the painful grunt that Mikasa let out as her face met the wall.  
"Listen, you fucking brat, you don't know shit about me. So, don't get involved with my personal life. You should be thankful—-"

Levi was cut off by an enraged Mikasa gaining use of her right arm once more and he found himself on the ground with Mikasa's surprisingly muscular arm pressed heavily on his throat.

"THANKFUL?! Oh yes, I'm thankful for being married to a fucking stranger who thinks he has the right to push me around when he can't get some from his pathetic mistress. Yes, I'm thankful for being imprisoned to a life that I've always hated. Fucking yes, I'm so grateful to you, my loving husband, for taking away my life." Mikasa screamed, angrily at his face.

Levi, for the first time, realized that Mikasa's pale, placid face was red in her anger and frustration. He realized that her boring gray eyes were now lit up with pride and anger. And, for the first time in forever, he felt a sense of adrenaline at the looming threat on top of him. But, it was only just for a moment.

Mikasa seemed to snap back to her senses as she scrambled to get off of him and she hurried down the hall. But, before she closed her door, she called his name.

He got up, slowly, and turned to face her.

His eyes slightly widened at the change of emotion on her face as she looked down, sadly, and her gaze went back to him and he clenched his fists as he noticed the emotion written in her eyes. Regret.

"I—I just wanted to help her." Mikasa said, softly, and she closed her door with a soft thud.

Levi gritted his teeth and let out a 'tch' grunt.

Stupid brat.

But as he envisioned his wife, fighting him, he felt a surge of pride because, damn, she had what most his soldiers lacked. Even Petra lacked this from time to time.  
Mikasa had the independent bravery of a fucking martyr and Levi couldn't help but let out a sigh and a small smirk.

At least, it wasn't what he feared, he could be satisfied that his wife wasn't the epitome of a good wife.


	4. Of being loveless

A:N/ where Petra breaksdown.

* * *

Levi smoked the cigar in his hand, favorably, as he watched Petra get up from her bed, as she shrugged into the favorite silk robe she had received from him as a gift. Her face concentrated in determination as she sat on his lap, grabbing the cigar away from his grasp.

He narrowed his eyes at her in warning, but the nervous face that she bore now made him bite his tongue. He just watched as she grabbed his expensive crystallized plate as she snuffed the fire out.

As she finished that, she looked down at her hands and began to twiddle her fingers around.

"I'm pregnant." She blurted out, her eyes closing and her mouth formed into a grim line as she waited for Levi to stand up in shock.

But, all she heard was a dark laugh emitting from his mouth.

She looked up at him, surprised, but was met with a shocking revelation at how Levi simply waved off her announcement as he poured himself hot sake and helping himself to it.

Angry and hurt, She grabbed the glass away from him too.

"You need to stop doing that." Levi warned, poisonous tones in his statement as he glared at her with cold eyes.

Petra got up, angrily, whipping her robe closed, tightly, her wide, hazel eyes, glistening with tears.

"Why aren't you happy?" She whispered, hurt, but she immediately regretted the question as soon as Levi got up, quickly.

"I'll be going. Once you realize your _ridiculous_ actions, give me a call." Levi answered, grabbing his suit jacket and his favored cigars.

"Just tell me, you bastard!" Petra screamed, grabbing on to his forearm, desperately.

She won't let him leave her with _this…_this _burden._

She winced and slapped herself, inwardly, for thinking such _horrible_ things.

"I have a _wife_, Petra, remember? What do you think the elders will do once they find out?" Levi questioned, his words hitting the mark in her heart, painfully.

But, it was true.

For, she was only his mistress. Petra's hands wandered down to her stomach, softly, thinking of the dark future held for her child, no, _their_ child.

"We can get rid of it." Levi stated, monotonously.

Petra found her hand print on his cheek, immediately.

"How-how dare you!" She hissed, her eyes brimming with tears.

Levi didn't respond, but he kept his cool as he picked up his belongings once more that fell from his grasp when she had hit him.

"It's either that or they hide you, Petra. No, not hide, but they will get rid of you." Levi's voice prodded her, softly, his eyes trying to search her hardened maternal ones.

Petra closed her eyes in pain, but she understood.

It was either _their_ future or no future at all. For she was not allowed to bear his child, she was only the mistress. She was not his wife. She was not meant to be by his side.

"…Either way, I won't have a future with you." Petra's sad voice made Levi's heart clench for a moment,but he _needed _her to realize the truth.

Levi just nodded, sharply, giving her a cold peck on the cheek without another word and left.

Petra clutched the 'negative' pregnancy test in her hands as she bent down to cry.

She had tested him and he had failed.

He didn't want to run away with her. He didn't want a child with her. He just wanted her _here, to be _satisfied with their arrangement, and she didn't know what hurt the most.

* * *

Mikasa's hands trembled, tremendously, as she looked down at the pregnancy test in her hands.

_No. No. Please, no._

The 'positive' sign glared back at her.

As she heard the front door open, announcing the arrival of her husband, Mikasa shoved the pregnancy test in the box and threw it in her purse, carelessly.

She sat perfectly still, working on her embroidery, as she heard his hard footsteps approach her.

"Mikasa." His cold voice greeting her and she looked up, obediently.

He looked disheveled, his eyes tired, and his body leaned against the doorway, lazily. His cravat was undone, showing his thick neck and collarbone. His usual crisp white button down was hanging all out, lazily, with a few wrinkles here and there.

"Yes?" She asked, softly, her eyes guarded as he walked in front of her.

"It's time." He stated, his face leveled with her's as he grabbed her arm, quickly.

And as he led them towards their bedroom, Mikasa placed a hand on her stomach, softly.

And when he closed the gap between them, mechanically, and began to start his ministrations to her body, she simply closed her eyes and thought of how she was going to tell her husband that they had completed what the elders wanted.

For she had been a good wife, but she had never felt this empty as she carried a loveless child within her stomach.

* * *

A:N/ ...


	5. Author's note

A:N/ I have good and bad news!

Bad news: I won't be continuing this story for awhile

Good news: I plan to re-write the whole thing with longer chapters and now that I have an editor, I hope to give this story more justice!

So sorry everyone, but I hope you bear with this and look out for it in a month or so!


End file.
